Ryuko
by Kikyou - de - Aries
Summary: Um nome, nenhuma imagem e apenas uma pista deixada: " Você tem lindos olhos Akira-kun " Akira&Shirogane, ou não Oo


Ryuko

Estávamos no bar do Mestre. Shirogane não estava nada bem, mal se aquentava em pé. O sorriso bobo não estava presente. Era estranho eu sentir falta dele, se ontem, aqui mesmo, eu o havia mandado parar de sorrir pra mim.

FLASH BACK

*Sorriso do Shirogane-sama*

-Pare de olhar pra mim!

-Ora, ora Akira-kun, mais você fica tão lindo como um Shin. – ele me respondia com aquela voz macia.

-Eu não ligo! Eu lembro um palhaço pra você olhar e sorrir ??- E eu esbravejava.

-È claro que não. Mas... – ele me olhou fixamente naquele momento, o sorriso, em parte havia se perdido, ele parecia distraído – Mas você tem lindos olhos Akira-kun. -Corei, virei o rosto e voltei a ignorar aquela cantada, como ignorava todas as outras.

******

Acordei com um mau pressentimento. Shiogane, que estava dormindo na minha cama (sem mim pros desavisados) também acordou. Nanaya estava criando mais problemas e pelo jeito havia envolvido Kengo e Aya. Shirogane não acredita que eu possa derrotar Nanaya, ignorei sua opinião com a mesma convicção com a qual ignoro suas investidas.

O problema..., é que ele estava certo. Eu iria ser morto quando ele interveio, seu olhar de decepção que ele me deu antes de desabar doeu, mais do que qualquer ferimento que eu havia adquirido ate ali. Só quando ele foi levado que eu não tive como deixar de admitir: eu falhei.

****

Estávamos enfrentando Nanaya mais uma vez, eu estava perdendo mais uma vez. Kengo e Aya estavam tentando deter os kukochis. Shirogane ainda estava amarrado

-Vai ser divertido matar você. – Nanaya é um sádico, eu sinto frio e sei que estou perdendo muito sangue ferido como estou.

-Akira-kun, cuidado! – Shirogane grita um segundo antes que eu fosse jogado no chão novamente. A risada cruel de Nanaya soa em meus ouvidos

-Ora Shirogane, você teme por esse Shin fraco ? Tem medo que eu o mate. - Aya consegue libertar Shirogane naquele momento – Como Homurabi matou Ryuko??

Nanaya não esta mais rindo, me levanto com dificuldades, Shirogane também esta de pé. Sinto um enorme poder emanar dele. Nanaya também podia sentir, pois se esqueceu completamente de mim.

-Seu fedelho imundo. Você não tem noção do que esta falando. – Eu jamais imaginei que o Shirogane bobo, me enchendo de cantadas e frases de duplo sentido, fosse capaz de falar com tanto desprezo na voz. Com tanto... ódio.

Nanaya ergue sua arma para atacar, porem Shirogane, foi mais rápido e decepou seu braço, o golpe do assassino acertou apenas o chapéu de Shirogane, que ganhou um rasgo ate o meio. Os gritos de dor de Nanaya não pareciam afetar o home de olhos azuis que andava com calma em sua direção. Nanaya tentou atacar novamente, mais já era tarde, de algum modo Shirogane concentrou energia entorno de si e disparou diretamente contra Nanaya. Não havia mais nada em seguida.

*****  
O bar do Mestre era sim um ponto de encontro para todos nós. Depois do ocorrido não havíamos trocado uma palavra, meus ferimentos haviam desaparecido, Kengo e Aya estavam bem e já haviam ido pra suas casas. Shirogane olhava triste para seu chapéu. Eu não sabia quem era Ryuko ou Homurabi, também não sabia se era seguro perguntar.

-Shirogane. Não se preocupe, seu chapéu estará novo em folha amanhã à noite, é só vir buscá-lo. – Ele abriu um sorriso de agradecimento, eu me perguntava se Shirogane era REALMENTE instável assim. Ou se era apenas um falso.

-Shirogane.

-Sim Akira-kun?

-Quem é Ryuko?

Ele ficou serio. O Mestre parecia tenso, talvez ele soubesse quem era Ryuko. Shirogane me deu um daqueles sorrisos que me deixam louco da vida, e eu já imaginava a desculpa que ele iria dar.

-Ryuko era alguém que tinha olhos tão lindos quanto os seus Akira-kun.

Aquilo foi a ultima coisa que eu ouvi dele pelo resto do dia.

***  
Naquela noite enquanto eu dormia, eu notei que Shirogane havia deixado de ser minha sombra, eu imaginei pra onde ele iria, porem ele não saiu do quarto, tão pouco do meu lado. Eu sabia que ele estava me observando. E aquilo me incomodou um pouco, não do modo habitual de sempre. Eu não sou bom pra expressar certas coisas, por isso, eu só pude dizer uma coisa:

-Shirogane.

-Estou aqui Akira-kun. Sempre vou estar.

E aquela frase me fez dormir em paz.

* * *

Primeira fic de Monochrome Factor o

Pra quem assistiu apenas o anime eu sei que ficou meio estranho, eu tô lendo o mangá e já vi o anime, então saiu a mistureba na mente insana dessa autorinha ^^"

O banco de Renwis precisa de doações colabore =D


End file.
